


Shran's Tortured Mind

by CptDorkery



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptDorkery/pseuds/CptDorkery
Summary: Ficlet. Shran questions himself and his obediance to his superiors after torturing Vulcan ambassador Soval during an interrogation.This story takes place immediately after the episode Kir'Shara of Enterprise (Season 4, episode 9).





	Shran's Tortured Mind

Again I question the wisdom of my superiors. 

Vulcans are the enemy. They have been, they are, and they will continue to be our enemy - this I don't doubt.

The pinkskins... they are a synth'ak of a different stream. Possible allies, possible foes. Whatever our relationship with them turns out to be, it'll be interesting, that's for damn sure.

But as for those greenbloods ... no. We can't trust them. They have no honor.

No honor? Then why did I resist the command to forcefully interrogate Soval? No, let's call it what it is. Torture. I tortured him, and he wasn't the first Vulcan to sit in that chair, screaming and crying. So why did I argue this time? Why did it take direct written orders, and a threat to remove me from command, to make me do It?

Because whether or not Vulcan as a species have honor, and their actions show that they don't, _Soval_ _does_.

I sat across from him during the peace talks two years ago. Looked him in the eye. Argued with him. Cursed him. Baited him. And never once did he lie. Never did he promise more than he could give. Never did he act in any way other than honorable. 

And as his reward... 

That honorable bastard was telling the truth all along, and I tortured him. 

Damn my superiors for _continuously_ putting me in the position where I have to choose between my oath and my personal honor.

Damn them. And damn me, because I fear that once again I have chosen poorly.

 


End file.
